Love Arrest
by Raela1396
Summary: Accidents happen. Unfortunately for Tenten,her accident requires 5 long months of community service.Boy...and a certain, white eyed, brown haired cop in training is watching her! Full Summary inside. NejixTenten
1. GUILTY

Title: Love Arrest

Author: Raela1396

Summary: Fresh out of high school, Tenten causes a little accident with her handmade explosives. No harm done except for the fact that a valuable plot of land was destroyed. Now she's got community service work to do and Neji's going to watch her. But who said you can't fall in love while you work?

Rating: T

Alternate Universe/Modern Day

--- I LOV3 Y0U ---

Prologue

_Beep…Beep…BEEP—_

Tenten Nanashi's hand came crashing down on the alarm clock as she turned it off. She had graduated from high school months ago, so it's almost Christmas now. Halloween's come and past and she is tired.

Tenten lived in a one bedroom, one kitchen, living room and one bathroom apartment. Her parent's gave her money to support herself since she actually begged to get her own place. Truth be told, her father owned Konohagakure's biggest weapon industry. They provided guns, explosives, knifes, shuriken, you name it. With the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, and other clans, they made up Konoha's army. Their main ally was Sunagakure, which was located by the desert.

But back to the topic on hand, Tenten crawled out of bed and trudged to the shower. "Another day to live…" She murmured as she began to get ready for this day.

Minutes later, she came out and grinned, feeling refreshed.

'Time to test out those explosives I made!' She grabbed a black bag and grabbed her car keys. She raced down the stairs and stopped at her car.

After getting in, she turned on the engine and fixed her radio before backing up. "Hm…I think I'll listen to my party mix…"

_FM…_

_Girls on the dance floor. Girls on the dance floor. Girls on the dance floor._

_(Girls on the Dance Floor by Far East Movement)_

Tenten started to sing along quietly and she finally backed out of her parking space.

She drove along the highway of Konoha for about twenty minutes and got off on Exit 5, which led towards the center of town.

She lowered her speed to about 45 mph and looked around for a vacant lot to practice in. It shouldn't cause too much damage to where she'd have to find money to pay for it. They were minor explosives, slightly bigger than a fire cracker. At last, she saw a spot and parked her car. It was pretty empty, so...

"I'll practice there!" The Nanashi daughter shouted to no one in particular.

She got out of her car with the bag and walked to the vacant lot. She took out one of her many mini explosives and her lighter. Tenten grinned widely and mischievously as she tossed it to the other side.

_BOOM!_

It was perfect…perfect for causing an accidental mess!

The grin that decorated Tenten's face disappeared as a pile of wood lit on fire. She watched the pile and saw how there was a trail of wood leading right towards her!

'Okay…someone up there hates me beyond I don't know what! I bet it's my grandmother…still mad at me for destroying her garden with my shuriken…'

While she was lost in thought, another person just happened to notice the lit wood and girl in the empty lot. Itachi Uchiha furrowed his brows and jumped off his motorcycle. He threw the helmet off and his bag.

In seconds, he reached the high school student, or what looked like a high school student, and pulled her away from the flames. His jaw almost hit the ground, inwardly of course, when he saw the black bag explode.

Tenten's eyes were as big as dinner plates when she saw the bag explode. To protect her eyes, she covered them and kept her mouth shut.

Once it felt safe again, Itachi shook the girl so she removed her hands from her face.

"I hereby arrest…"

"Tenten Nanashi…" She said feeling ashamed, annoyed and just a little pissed.

"…Tenten Nanashi for trespassing, and destroying a for sale lot. I hope you learn from this, Nanashi."

He whipped out his handcuffs and called for a car to come. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her ride. Even if she had no clue just who the hell he was.

--- I L0V3 YOU ---

Tenten sat in a small courtroom no bigger than her apartment. Well, to someone else who wasn't a weapon-industry-owner's daughter that was pretty damn big.

"Silence!"

Tsunade's voice boomed through the courtroom. She took the wig that accompanied her head and threw it to her assistant, Shizune. 'I can't stand that damn thing…sake…yes…that's sounds nice…I'll grab some afterwards.'

After ridding herself of those non-relevant thoughts, the blond woman stared at the brunette girl who sat in the defendant's chair.

"Tenten Nanashi, is it true that you trespassed on property and damaged it?"

Tenten looked at her hands and looked up again. "Yes. But, I had no clue that it was for sale. Especially the fact that it's owned by the Hyuuga clan who was going to sell it to the Uchiha…" Her voice trailed off. She may have damaged some pretty strong ties that kept the Nanashi, Hyuuga and Uchiha together with this accident.

Tsunade sighed. And this is the person who is to be the heiress of our country's weapon company, she thought.

"Well…" The busty woman started. "Five months of community service! No exception! Officer Uchiha, assign someone to watch her and keep her out of trouble."

Itachi nodded and grabbed Tenten by the arm. The said girl was kind of shocked. 'I thought I'd be breaking bigger rules or I'd have to pay something big!' "Don't worry. You just damaged the land, but it's not to severe. Just redeem yourself." Itachi said without emotion. Tenten sighed in relief, but narrowed her eyes at him. 'Mind reader…'

Outside the courtroom, a single car waited outside. Neji Hyuuga leaned against it, looking more bored than ever. But when he heard the door of the courthouse open, his eyes flickered and he saw one 5"3 brunette with small hints of ash on her face.

'That's who I have to watch for the next five months?'

--- BUSTED ---

_**A/N: (claps) Finally! The prologue is up, I need a new keyboard, and I need to sleep!**_

_**Well, I'll start by explaining Tenten's name before Chapter 1. Nanashi basically means 'no name'. I believed it was quite fitting since no one knows Tenten's surname. Oh and my inspiration for the idea of this story…**_

_**A Pop-Tart**_

_**And I want to thank **__**Kimimmari Myou Uchiha**__** for helping me with this story. Thanks! Also, reviews are welcomed. I'll try to update once or twice every two weeks depending on my schedule. I'm thanking my friend Odessa for also helping me come up with the title and K.M.U! Thanks guys!**_

_**Stay tuned for next chapter!**_


	2. Things We Go Through

Title: Love Arrest

Author: Raela1396

Summary: Fresh out of high school, Tenten causes a little accident with her handmade explosives. No harm done except for the fact that a valuable plot of land was destroyed. Now she's got community service work to do and Neji's going to watch her. But who said you can't fall in love while you work?

Rating: T

Alternate Universe/Modern Day

--- Wt

h M3? ---

Chapter One: Things We Go Through

_-These are the things we go through, let's take control and be ourselves. Let's not waste time wondering about how we're gonna make it out-_

_---_

Tenten sighed as she got up from her bed. Someone had been knocking her door for the past half hour and Ino screamed through the walls. "TENTEN! YOU HAVE A GUEST KNOCKING NOW OPEN IT!"

Being Friends with Ino Yamanaka 101: Never wake her from her beauty sleep. Especially at 6 in the morning!

Exhausted from the previous day, Tenten opened the door and yawned again. "Yeah? What?" Her eyes were half closed so she couldn't tell who it was exactly. Neji Hyuuga just furrowed his brows and tossed a small bag of food at her. "Eat. Your time for redeeming yourself has just begun."

Tenten was wide awake now as she was pulled back into reality. "Wait…Wha—" She stopped midway when she saw the police-in-training walking down the stairs.

"Wait! Come back!"

Tenten Nanashi raced down the stairwell clad in pajama pants, a t-shirt and slippers. Neji turned around and raised a single brunette eyebrow. "What? You blew up land owned by my clan, Nanashi. So to fix it, you're doing the city favors." Tenten still wasn't finished. She grabbed his arm and held him back. "Yeah, but why does Mr. I'm-the-Grumpy-College-Kid-Who-Knocked-Over-a-Somewhat-Friend-of-My-Cousin's have to watch me? Do you remember, Neji Hyuuga? Because I do!"

Neji looked into the girl's angry, brown eyes. Slowly, his memories came back to him and he remembered when he went to retrieve Hinata from school. 'Che...that was her?'

Tenten shook his arm when she noticed he wasn't on Earth anymore. "Now, why don't we do something…?"

She tapped her chip with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'I think this guy needs an attitude change…' Neji glared at her for the moment but let it go when she stopped tapping.

"I think I can help the community by giving you an attitude replacement class!" She stretched her arms and started walking back to her apartment. Neji followed, although he did not like whatever she was planning. He kept his senses sharp and prepared himself for anything and everything.

"Lesson One! People who wake others at six in the morning need to get something else to do!" Tenten chirped. She shut her door, locked her doors and windows and fell into her comfortable full sized bed again. "Ugh…what sane person wakes a person up at 6 in the morning? That creepy—"

_BANG!_

Tenten jumped up from her bed and grabbed a kunai knife that was by her bed. Slowly she snuck by her walls and saw one Neji Hyuuga and one broken door.

The brunette girl became infuriated. Her apartment had been damaged! Damaged! She growled angrily and placed one hand on her hip. "What is wrong with you!?" She hissed. She had neighbors and she knew not to wake them up. Neji furrowed his eyebrows and became stiff again. "Like I said, community service begins now. You didn't eat. Not my problem. Change into something more decent so I can take you to where your first job is."

He shut the broken door to where it could close and sat on Tenten's couch. Like he was going to let someone like her sleep in. 'I think I'll enjoy this.' He thought.

Tenten made a face and stormed into her bedroom. She went through her closet and grabbed one black shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and her high tops.

Minutes later, the Nanashi heiress came out, crisp and clean. She had her iPod playing 'Number One' by Big Bang. "Come on, Hyuuga." She said. She got the keys for her car and started to go down her stairs. But she stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"No…you're going to be taking my car." Neji smirked at Tenten's horrified face when he flashed his keys at her.

He shut the door and walked down the stairwell. Unknown to both of them, he still held her arm. As the two made their way down to the cars, Tenten was in deep thought.

'God…why did I have to go and screw things up!? Now my parents will kill me!' She felt like screaming out of frustration, but she didn't.

'Wait…what if…they never found out?' Suddenly, the mischievous side of the usually optimistic, tom-boy girl we all know came to life. She cackled inwardly and let Neji lead her to the passenger seat.

The said college graduate (1) frowned slightly at Tenten's attitude. 'Whatever she's planning…it won't be good…' He got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Before he began to back out of the parking space, he put his seat belt on of course. "Buckle up unless you want another charge against you."

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him and did as she was told. Her eyes locked onto his face and she began to plot his doom. She cackled again but a small hint of it escaped her lips.

"Did you say something?"

Neji didn't turn his eyes away from the road, but he knew that there was something wrong with this girl. Tenten simply shook her head and grinned like a silly person. 'Oh you just wait…Officer Hyuuga…you just wait…'

They soon pulled into a parking lot for a local shop. Neji got out and so did Tenten, but she purposely slam the door.

Neji glared at her and walked into the shop, leaving one bored girl outside.

-^^-

Shikamaru yawned and looked up from what he was doing when he heard the door open. "Neji…hey…" He said as he looked back to the projects on the desk. Shikamaru Nara was one of the smartest people in Konoha. But for some reason, here he was, in a flower shop, trying to put a bouquet together.

Neji raised a brow and shook his head. "Ino called about some vandalized wall a couple of days ago. I've got someone who can take care of it."

Shikamaru scratched his head and looked for his childhood friend. They weren't 'together', just best friends. Ino's already got a long time boyfriend. Plus, Shikamaru's mom forced him to get out of the house.

"Neji! Hey!" Ino twirled out of the back room holding bundles of flowers. Her blonde hair was kept in its traditional pony-tail, high and out of her face. "There's a bunch of buckets for the paint. I can't do the painting because I've got to take care of the shop!"

Neji nodded and exited the store to get Tenten.

"Hey…you've got work."

Tenten was leaning against the car and walked into the shop. She blew her brown bangs out of her face and saw a blur of blond coming at her.

"Tennie!"

Ino launched herself at one unexpected brunette. "Wait…how the…what? How does this happen?" Tenten made a face of confusion that Ino laughed at.

"I took a short cut!" Ino winked and walked away. Tenten simply stood in disbelief. How in the WORLD did Ino get to the flower shop before Tenten when she woke up who knows how much later than her?!

"Anyways, while you're thinking about how I'm here before you…I heard you've got some community service to do!" The blond chirped. Tenten nodded slowly, trying to come back to reality. "You…Tenten…are going to paint the side of the building. A bunch of assholes decided to vandalize my parents' shop. I don't have time to do it since they're on vacation…"

Ino's voice trailed off and she returned to the back to continue tending to the flowers. Shikamaru snored softly and Tenten sighed. "What…ever…" She grabbed two cans of paint and motioned for Neji to grab the other two.

"Are you going to help a lady or not?"

Neji rolled his eyes and grabbed the paint. '…'

After the two got outside, Tenten began to paint. The Hyuuga leaned on the wall and shut his eyes. He woke up pretty early that day. He lived about an hour away, he had to get ready, so we woke up at 4:30. Not very good for an annoyed person. Nope, not at all.

Tenten saw that his eyes were closed and went to get some payback. 'That guy needs to loosen up! So stiff…so…BORING!'

She began to paint the wall aimlessly. The brunette then painted a bumpy surface and one Neji Hyuuga was not pleased. The said young man opened his eyes, sniffed the air and smelled paint. He glared at the giggling Tenten and kept it going. She stopped and glared back. "What? It's a joke! Don't take it too seriously! You're not going to age well…" She mumbled the last part but Neji still heard.

"Finish quickly. I'll find something else for you to do, free-loader."

Neji walked away from Tenten and she sighed. 'Man…just what the hell happened to Mr. I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass?!'

-FF4EVER-

**I hope you liked this chapter! Also, one of you asked about other couples. Just so EVERYONE knows, the main is obviously Tenten and Neji. The supporting couple is Temari and Shikamaru. Hinata and Naruto will appear once in a while for you Naruto and Hinata fans! Sorry, but no Sasuke and Sakura. They WILL NOT be together but they will have different roles. I hope you enjoyed this (God…I JUST repeated something…oh well)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**XOXO**


End file.
